


Befuddled travels

by Peache5andcream



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Vomit, bad language, handjob, rowdy boy drunkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peache5andcream/pseuds/Peache5andcream
Summary: Snufkin meets the Joxter during his travels south.Joxter suggests an evening visit to the local town, alcohol is consumed will these drunken boys make it home!





	Befuddled travels

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, enjoy!

“Here, what’s all this then?”  
The Joxter approached Snufkin to see all the contents of his back pack strewn about him.

Snufkin chose to ignore the Joxter.

He knew the Joxter had been through his bag, he’d done this before, he was aware of things missing as he was aware the Joxter was trying to provoke a reaction from him, he busied himself.

He hadn’t planned on meeting the Joxter on his trip he hadn’t seen the Joxter in a long while and although he thought of him often he was irritated by the Joxter’s pursuit of him and talks of his scent. He didn’t often plan his trips south but he remembered a few years back of Moominpapa reminiscing about a small seaside town surrounded by green chalk hills and thick forests, a small harbour with long abandoned ships dotted along creaky old wooden piers.  
Moominpapa had spent the night in one of the ships, an old cargo ship, he’d had his first taste of whisky alongside a ghost!   
How snufkin wanted to meet and chat with a ghost. Just for the experience not the whiskey and of course he believed everything Moominpapa had told him, he had a deep respect for Moominpapa, then he regarded his own papa who he was sure was stealing from him.

The Joxter playfully smiling observed snufkin in what he considered unnecessary bullshit, he watched as he removed another set of clothes from his bag, noticed they were shrivelled and fold them carefully. He watched him, his little paws with tiny fingers, he almost let out a laugh then he looked up to see Snufkins calculated serious expression on his face and he couldn’t hold back he snorted loudly  
“Ha ha I’m going to get you so pissed tonight!”

Snufkin ignored him still.

The Joxter lay down a few feet opposite Snufkin, his head in the pine needles.  
He took a deep breath and shouted “I SAID I’M GOING TO GET YOU SO DRUNK TONIGHT!”  
Birds in a nearby tree flocked away and Snufkin jumped in surprise wondering in that moment if the Joxter was not drunk already.

The Joxter who was the lazy sort couldn’t be bothered to get up and walk so he dug his heels in the dirt and pushed his way along the ground over to Snufkin.   
At this Snufkin observed him and thought he’d definitely been drinking.

The Joxter stopped just by Snufkin’s feet. Snufkin was still squatting by his backpack tried not to take any notice of his fathers antics, he wanted to check his money pouch but felt as though he couldn’t under all the joxter’s scrutiny and now he was doing this..whatever he was doing.

“I’m here” said the Joxter looking up at snufkin hair full of pine needles he observed Snufkin waiting for a reaction, his eyes were cast down busy with his sorting and packing.  
The Joxter tried again.  
“I’m here to tell you we are going into town tonight”

Snufkin let out a long sigh   
“I’m busy” he replied trying to sound uninterested.

“You are not busy tonight, we shall go, I know a place, it will be a jolly time, we shall dress in finery and find some girls we fancy, give them a good fucking”

Snufkins eyes widened “No I’m not doing that” he said trying to keep his voice level

The Joxter smiled up at him “I’m fidgety, I need a good fuck” he paused waiting for snufkins reply when it didn’t come he said “When was your last time?”

The Joxter watched as Snufkin’s brow furrowed and he turned away, he decided as a kind gesture to put a hand on his knee. 

“Don’t do that!” Snufkin pushed his hand away

“Oh” replied the Joxter almost confused he was just trying to be kind.

Snufkin noticed his bewildered expression and added “It’s just that...just I..I haven’t yet” snufkin shifted on his heels and eventually rested his backside down, it was more comfortable this way, although the Joxter’s hand had found its way back to his knee, this time he left it there. “I just don’t want to get with someone and find...find out a..bout a baby...years later” 

The Joxter snorted then realised the serious turn this conversation had taken and felt that maybe he was being inappropriate, he suppressed a laugh, nothing clicked in what Snufkin was implying and by the Joxters impression Snufkin was sad about never being fucked.  
He should comfort the boy he thought, maybe say something fatherly and kind.

He got up on his knees “Oh my poor poor boy” he pulled snufkin to him, snufkin wriggled in his embrace. He began smoothing his hair in a back combing motion, it hurt.

“Oww stop” snufkin protested 

“We shall have a jolly time in town, there is music, you like music don’t you?”he stopped smoothing his sons now messy hair and suddenly pulled Snufkin level to him, crystal blue eyes beamed at Snufkin he felt dazzled and lost in those eyes and knew there was no way out of this.  
“Ok” Snufkin whined and the Joxter pulled his hair back and forcefully planted a sloppy kiss on his forehead.

 

“Ahh stop, you have morning tea breath, urgh get off”the Joxter deciding this was enough comfort and pushed snufkin back against the ground.  
Snufkin scrambled up and made as if to push him back but the Joxter was already on his feet walking away he called after him   
“Tonight we shall paint the town red my love!” Then he was gone. 

Gone to sleep snufkin thought, at least he’d have time alone.   
He considered painting the town red, he didn’t know what his papa meant, he felt tired suddenly and his shoulder ached, not only from the push the Joxter gave him but from the uncomfortable nights sleep.  
*

The joxter found Snufkin wondering the woods.  
Snufkin knew he was close to his destination because he could almost smell the sea, then the Joxter appeared. 

“Hello” 

“Hello my love, how have you been? I knew you were around, could smell your scent for miles!”

The joxter put an arm around his son and led him ahead.   
Snufkin didn’t like the idea of having a scent it made him felt like prey and the joxter his predator.

“I have a little place, a short ways from here, it’s very nice I’m comfortable there so you will stay with me a while, won’t you?”

Snufkin felt as though he didn’t have a choice and although he had been absent most of his life he desperately wanted to share a bond with his papa.

They arrived at a small wooden cabin.  
Snufkin was confused the joxter didn’t usually establish himself in places for long and after he invited snufkin inside and he saw how tidy and neat the little house was he had considered the Joxter had out stayed a stay and the original occupants fed up of him up left. Yes this was understandable solution Snufkin thought so he didn’t bother to ask how the Joxter acquired this home.

With only one bed the Joxter said they will make do and share, Snufkin said he’d rather sleep in his tent but the Joxter didn’t take this well. He had invited Snufkin into his ‘home’ and wanted to keep him close.  
Snufkin was never keen on being too close but one look in his father eyes and he knew there was no way out.

Snufkin didn’t sleep well, The Joxter snored, purred and had no personal boundaries, his arms wrapped and squeezed snufkin and he woke up with an uncomfortable pain in his shoulder.  
*

He rubbed his forehead with his sleeve in attempt to wipe the sloppiness of the kiss away, then he remembered what he was doing.

He checked his money pouch, it was empty. He let out a long sigh, they’d be drinking Snufkin’s money away tonight. considering the time of day Snufkin decided to go fishing. Walking past the clearing he could see the sea and the little town he so wanted to visit without the Joxter. 

He spent the afternoon fishing in a small stream, he thought how the stream somewhere connected to the estuary so the fishing was good.  
He made his way back with a bucket full of fish, he imagined the Joxter still sleeping but when he arrived back at the house by early afternoon the Joxter was up and waiting.

“Where have you been? We are to get ready” Joxter said excitedly

“Fishing” snufkin replies holding up his bucket

“Put it down you need to wash, I have a bath...almost ready” The Joxter motioned him inside.

The cabin, though small had a bathroom but no indoor plumbing due to its location, Snufkin thought the Joxter must have had to heat a lot of buckets of water to fill it.   
It must have been tiring task for the Joxter because he never did many productive things.  
Just as he’d settled himself inside the Joxter appeared with another bucket “close your eyes” he ordered as he dumped the water over his head.

“Oh! I can wash myself” snufkin said wiping water from his face and pulling his wet hair back

“Ok” replied the Joxter beginning to undress

“What?” Snufkin watched him unbuttoning his shirt, then trousers.

“Move up” the Joxter ordered again.

When snufkin didn’t he plopped in beside him forcing him to move quickly to the other side.

“I’m not filling another” The Joxter said beginning to wash “I waited for you, for you to do it, but you didn’t come”

“But it’s still so early” snufkin made as to get up

“Not by the time we get there” the Joxter replied grabbing his wrist “scrub my back love!” 

Snufkin slunk back in hating the feeling of wet skin on skin. He thought of the fish in his bucket, yes he thought like fish in a bucket he washed and combed out his fathers greasy hair, it was full of pine needles and dried leaves from various places he had slept in, he considered this must be his fathers first bath in a while and he had somehow had to endure it.

“Where are you going?” The Joxter questioned

“I’m getting dressed” snufkin replied reaching for his clothes

“No, not in those clothes”

“I have others...in my bag” 

The Joxter snorted “In your bag! You had nothing for best! A ratty blue shirt a couple of pairs of socks...no good underwear and I don’t think there was another pair of trousers!”

“I knew you went through my bag!” Snufkin suddenly felt irritated.

“I have something for you” the Joxter pointed to the cupboard.

“It’d be too big!” He answered back a bit to quickly.

“Have do, we’ll manage dear” and the Joxter wrapped himself up in a towel and opened up the cupboard, snufkin sat on a stool looking miserable, he hadn’t realised he would have to change clothes.

The cupboard was full of outfits, Snufkin wondered if they all belonged to the Joxter or the previous occupants.  
He pulled out a shirt and handed to snufkin.

“Put this on” it was a yellow shirt embroidered at the sleeves and around the low neck collar. “These” The Joxter passed him a pair of striped trousers.  
“Let me look” the Joxter rearranged the shirt buttons and tucked the shirt in properly at the trousers. “You really are too thin but I think yellow suits you fine, yes you look just fine” he began smoothing his hair back as before.

“No stop!” Snufkin pushed him off and the Joxter out of the impulsive need to play fight push him back with such a force he fell back on the floor. The Joxter while considering what to wear for himself also considered the ease at which he could push Snufkin and thought he shall like to do it again but another time because choosing clothes to impress ladies was a careful task. Snufkin on the other hand was feeling very irate about this whole situation. He got up to collect his hat.  
“Not tonight love”  
Snufkin put his hat on his head  
“I said not tonight, we have scrubbed and we are of a clean sort tonight, hats are out of question”  
Snufkin sat back down hat still on head.  
The Joxter looked over saw his forlorn expression “Oh” He walked over to snufkin “just for tonight dear” He removed his hat and began smoothing his hair again.

*

“I have this” The Joxter said to snufkin who was sulking the other side of the room “come, it smells good” he held up a bottle.

“It’s perfume and I don’t want it” 

“You’ll smell irresistible”

“No” 

“Oh OK” The Joxter walked over to where snufkin moped “cheer up love, we’re almost ready to leave” he put a hand firmly on his head as if to hold him in place and pumped the perfume down his shirt. Snufkin wriggled about trying to grab the Joxter’s wrist, the Joxter smoothed snufkins hair again “we’re ready” he said bending down so he could say it right into his ear, snufkin lunged to hit him but the Joxter moved sideways, then pushed Snufkin on the floor with one arm.

*  
They walked down a chalk path towards the town, Snufkin thumped along grumpily next to the Joxter thinking about his left behind hat.

 

*  
Once they had arrived in town Snufkin’s gloomy mood disappeared he looked about pointing out landmarks from Moominpapa’s story. He spotted a road which would probably take them straight to the harbour “let’s go here” and he tugged at the Joxter’s elbow.  
“No we go this way” he led snufkin away holding tightly to his arm, tight enough to hurt, tight enough so he knew he wouldn’t try to bolt off and explore elsewhere.   
The Joxter had plans he wanted to fulfil “This way my dearest boy”   
They strode along until the Joxter stopped outside an old looking tavern   
“Here’s good”   
The Joxter held the door open for snufkin, once inside the Joxter led the way to a table, snufkin looked around, it was an old style pub and full mostly of old men and a few regulars he expected who lived nearby.

The Joxter noticed Snufkin observing.  
“Later on the piano player comes, it becomes very jolly”   
Snufkin looked about for the piano and couldn’t find it.  
A barmaid approached them at the table.  
“Hello my love, two beers please” The Joxter said with a hint of charm and flirt in his voice.   
Snufkin turned to him to watch his expression then hers, she looked board but snufkin thought that understandable, this place seemed quite dull with barely any light natural and not.  
On the barmaids return with the drinks the Joxter decided to introduce his son,  
“This here is my darling son, isn’t he stunning? Don’t you agree? He is Snufkin and such a darling boy, don’t you think?”  
Snufkin face reddened “Papa!”   
The barmaid let out a giggle as if the Joxter had just made her evening more fun, she put a hand of the Joxter shoulder “oh yes” the Joxter hand enclosed over hers “such a lovely boy you have”

“Well thank you!” The Joxter teased and of she went to serve somebody else.

When snufkin was confident she was out of earshot he he turned to the Joxter “Papa why did you say that?!” 

The Joxter not caring for snufkins embarrassment lifted his glass and clinked it against snufkins “Cheers!” He held the glass to his lips waiting. Snufkin sighed he knew it wouldn’t do any good to argue and lifted his glass   
“cheers” he grumbled and took a sip, he guessed he was in for a long night, he didn’t want to get drunk, he knew the Joxter’s plans so he would make this glass last as long as he could so he could keep his wits about him.  
The Joxter on the other hand gulped his beer down.

As the evening progressed the Joxter had figured out snufkin was attempting to be slow with the drink and he wasn’t going to let this happen.   
“Drink the rest of that and I’ll get you a fruity drink” 

“Oh, no alcohol?”

“Yes dear”

Snufkin drained his glass   
“I’ll go to the bar and order” the Joxter said taking the finished glasses with him.  
He returned with beer in hand and a pink drink.  
“what is it?” Snufkin asked  
“I dunno, strawberry? Raspberry? I asked for fruit, try it”  
Snufkin sipped “I think it’s a mix of both!”

“How lovely” The Joxter replied smiling and showing his teeth, Snufkin suddenly thought of Moomin, this drink reminded him of his friend.

The evening wore on mostly in a blur, snufkin remembers hearing a piano but never observing the playing, he remembers the Joxter swinging him around in a dance, he maybe fell, did he fall? He can’t remember.   
After some time he lays his head on the bar and falls asleep.

*  
He wakes as though he hadn’t been asleep, he feels dazed and a bit wiggly.  
He looks for the Joxter and can’t see him, he stands and walks forwards to where he here’s voices.   
Suddenly he’s on the floor, how did he get down here? He stands using whatever he can about for support. Something clatters to the ground and he’s unaware that he is the cause. He looks about but he can’t place the Joxter in the figures sitting about, some asleep, some still drinking.   
He decides to look outside.

Once out the cold air brings him to his senses, he at once becomes aware of his surroundings but nobody is out, the town it seems is fast asleep.   
“Wheres papa?” He says or thinks aloud and decides to call  
“Papa?” He walks around “Papa, I believe I’ve lost you”   
Suddenly his stomach lurches and he vomits all over the cobblestone road.  
“Oh! I am sorry!” Snufkin says to no one, he looks about and calls “I think I’ve been sick!”  
There is no response “oh dear” he says and walks back into the tavern.  
Inside again he immediately notices the smell of the stale air, tobacco smoke and a smell between shit and eggs, his stomach lurches again  
Not in here he thinks and lunges for the door, he’s makes his way around the side of the tavern, grips the wall and vomits again and again.   
He squats down to ease the dizziness and notices he’s behind the tavern and there are barns with horses.  
The smell of the horses causes his stomach to tighten and he empties his stomach again.   
“I’m very sorry horses, I have been a bit sick and I’ve lost my Papa”   
The horses don’t say anything just watch Snufkin.   
Snufkin notices they are black horses “You are very pretty” he says “I like horses usually, I’m sorry I have dirtied your yard” he looks about and suddenly feels cold “If you see my Papa the Joxter, tell him I was here” he gets back up on his feet and regrets it and vomits again.  
He considers getting back down closer to the ground but decides to move instead, then he hears noises.

They are laughing snufkin wants to run to them and hide from them at the same time, he stands frozen.  
It’s the Joxter arms around two women another trailing them.  
“Snufkin?....Snufkin, it’s you, look girls it’s my beautiful boy! It’s my snufkin!” He wobbles over and embraces snufkin in a warm hug.  
The Joxter breaths in his scent with a mixture of vomit, he grimaces but keeps him close.  
“I couldn’t find you Papa”   
The Joxter holds him out at arms length,  
“I’ve been playing with these lovely ladies, are they very lovely snufkin?”  
Snufkin looks to them and they admire him so warmly   
“I’m afraid I’m sick” he announces “I have vomited”   
One of the women wearing a yellow hat adorned with fake fruit goes to him.  
“In these lovely barns I’m afraid” he adds looking round at the horses.  
“Oh you poor thing” says the women with the hat, she embraces him.  
She’s warm and smells pretty, Snufkin doesn’t mind such intimate contact while drunk and cold though his stomach lurches again and he leans over to vomit, the Joxter watches him as the women fuss.

“I’d quite like to push you now Snufkin” and he does, with his shoe he shoves Snufkin in the ass as he leans over, he vomits again, the women with the hat gets down with him and goes to his side, a spree of comfort words coming from her, suddenly the Joxter has an idea.   
He’s had enough of Snufkin’s sickness “Make him feel better love, a hangover cure”

She unbuttons snufkins trousers, snufkin appears unaware of her hands until he feels the cold air on his penis, then her warm, warm hands.  
He all at once panics and the Joxter places his shoe half on his ass and half on his back to stop him getting up, the other women giggle and the Joxter joins them, it was quite funny.

The women with the hat works her hands getting snufkin stiff while cooing and comforting him, snufkin thinks she looks like a nice women and she doesn’t have to do this but he can’t get up and he’s quite enjoying it more and more, he lets out a moan and mumbles a few unintelligible words. He buckles his hips and the women picks up the pace until he releases next to where he just vomited.   
The Joxter hoists snufkin up by the arm and they both nearly fall, this sends the women into a fit of laughter while snufkin and the Joxter work out how to untangle themselves from one another.  
A voice calls out from nearby to keep the noise down and they all disperse in a panic of being found out.  
They walk along noisily, the lady with the hat has her arm laced through Snufkin’s with his other laced through the Joxter’s for support, he keeps tripping on the cobblestone.  
They come to the chalk path and say goodbye to the ladies and drunkenly hobble up using each other for support.

The chalk path back to the house is tricky, it’s slippery with dew and flint rock points out haphazardly, not an easy path to walk let alone when drunk.  
After a while the Joxter asks   
“Did you have a good time my love?”   
“I vomited” is all snufkin replies and this sets the Joxter off laughing   
“You think you’re a lightweight? It was a cocktail, it had vodka among other things, whiskey, rum,” he was laughing   
“And the beer” snufkin adds  
The Joxter is still laughing   
“And a handjob, you are quite lucky tonight I think”   
Snufkin is quiet for a while and looks down at his trousers as if trying to remember “oh look” his buttons are still undone and his shirt sticks out.  
“I’ll fix you up” and the Joxter clumsily tries to button the buttons but hasn’t quite got the knack with all the drink.  
Snufkin can’t seem to stand still and sways slightly on the spot, this makes the Joxter want to shove him, Snufkin takes over trying the buttons.

After a while of both trying to buttons the trousers they give up and move on up the hill along the path, the Joxter begins to sing and snufkin laughs until he sees a light turn on in a farmhouse. 

He shocks the Joxter when he pulls him to the ground into a patch of stinging nettles and covers his mouth.  
The Joxter protests and snufkin thinks about hitting him but instead puts his finger to his own lips to shush him.

“SShhh, look” Snufkin points to the farm house and the Joxter notices the light.  
“Shit” the Joxter says stifling a laugh or a song, Snufkin can’t tell so he covers the Joxter’s mouth with his hands again, eyes wide with fear  
“SShh you’ll wake the children” 

At this the Joxter pulls Snufkin’s hand away in a rough motion suddenly feeling irritated.

“I know them” he says, then more loudly, shouting “they’re BASTARDS!” 

The Joxter suddenly sprints off leaving Snufkin in the patch of nettles.  
Panic hits Snufkin and he makes off as if to catch up, it’s difficult running up the chalk path, it’s difficult to get a foothold but panic that they are being followed by the farm house occupants has Snufkin scrambling using his paws and running on all fours, then ahead he spots the joxter running drunkenly from side to side. Snufkin thinks to call but the Joxter has tripped and fallen flat on his face.

The sound makes a thump and more drunk panic rises into snufkin and he sprints ahead.

“Oh no, no my Papa” his hands either side of his head.

Snufkin catches upto the Joxter   
“Oh Papa Oh no” the Joxter rolls over to face him.  
Snufkin lets out a whimper unsure of how to handle this situation in the state he’s in.

“Oh! Do you require medical assistance?” Snufkin asks at last.  
He kneels on the ground takes his papas head in his lap and the Joxter laughs.  
“No, bloody doctors, leeches the lot of them” 

Snufkin smooths his hair in the back comb motion  
“That pinches, don’t don’t do that!” 

Snufkin doesn’t stop.

The Joxter looks up to his son, Snufkin is looking up at the stars.  
“Look at you” he says “you done the dirty tonight but you still look like a fucking angel with stars around your head”

Snufkin is still smoothing his hair a serious look about him   
“Papa will we sleep here tonight? Are you well enough Papa to make it home?”

“I don’t know” he was aware of the dampness of the earth “let’s go”

“Shall I carry you?” Snufkin doesn’t wait for a reply and attempts to yank the Joxter up under his arm.

“I’m afraid I am too heavy, leave me here, you go” the Joxter’s body goes heavy and snufkin goes down with him landing on his chest.

The Joxter scoops snufkin up so he’s atop him and holds him close, breaths in his scent he thinks he’ll miss him when he goes, he quite likes snufkin he decides and he lets him know.  
“I quite like you, Snufkin”

They lay for some time then the joxter asks “Are you sleeping?” 

“No” snufkin replies “I think maybe I’d like to vomit” and the Joxter sits up with him still on his lap he leans snufkin to the side so he can let loose his insides.

“Oh I’m sorry!”

“Let’s go” The Joxter gets to his feet in time, in the time it takes Snufkin to vomit some more he’s feeling uptight asudden with all this vomiting.

They walk on, almost there   
“YOU” the Joxter begins to shout looking at Snufkin “shouldn’t mix your fucking drinks...I think I’d push you” 

“No, no no no you can’t” snufkin replies in panic “you already pushed me, quite a lot” he holds onto the joxter sleeve feeling nauseated.

The Joxter thinks it over then forgets what he’s thinking about. Then he has a sudden urge to apologise.  
“I’m sorry about this”  
Snufkin looks to him   
“I’m sorry, you was probably planning other things and I come after you, bring you here, get you drunk and dirty with women, I’m sorry”

They are quiet for a while 

“Oh Papa, I think I did enjoy my time with you, it was an experience I’ll never forget”

The Joxter interrupted “you might forget though, by the time your awake”

They arrived at the little wooden house, snufkin has only to pull his trousers down, since they were already unbuttoned.   
The Joxter can’t work out how to get his off.  
Snufkin climbs into the bed and tries to get comfortable, every time he closes his eyes he feels as though he’s swaying, he holds on to the mattress as though to steady himself.  
He opens his eyes it must be the Joxter rocking the bed but he’s still have trouble with his trousers.

“Fuck it” the Joxter announces, he’s had enough of trousers and buttons.

He jumps on the bed and it creaks loudly 

“Noooo” snufkin whines “I’ll fall, I will fall off this boat if you’re not careful”  
He’s clutches at the mattress  
“We’ll capsize” he adds as an afterthought 

“Shhhh, it’s alright” the joxter soothes “come, come here”

He rolls to the joxter, he reeks of stale alcohol and tobacco, his strong perfume mixed with the smell of the ladies.  
Snufkin thinks this must be what the Joxter calls scent and it doesn’t smell good.  
Snufkin goes to roll back but arms wrap around him, his face squished to his papa’s chest.  
It doesn’t feel good and his stomach feels tender again but the swaying has subsided some.

Snufkins wriggles and the Joxter can’t get comfortable.

“I want to be sick”

“No, there nothing left inside, it all came up, you’re spent, go to sleep”

“I can’t”

Snufkin tries to settle but he so wants to vomit, he wriggles some more until the Joxter half in a dream says  
“Years ago me and Moominpapa used to sleep out on abandoned ships...not far from here” he sighs into Snufkin’s hair  
“We’d sail the seas” he pauses for a while not quite awake or asleep “sometimes we suffered sickness, Moominpapa always said to focus on something in the distance ahead never...to the side” he yawns “He was so full of shit, it never worked” he settled his head atop Snufkins

“You asleep?”

There’s no reply, the joxter hears birds beginning to sing and considered getting up and telling them to shut up and keep it down. He’s tired and aware of the smell of vomit coming from his son, he wonders if he’ll remember anything in the morning.


End file.
